Gone With the Wind
by talespin
Summary: Edward Masen's life started the day he looked across the restaurant and meet the bored brown eyes of a girl his life ended when those eyes closed but just because she's gone doesn't mean he can leave too no character death
1. Chapter 1 And so they looked

"Lunch" it is described as a meal eaten in the middle of the day for some people it was something nice and special a lunch spend with loved ones indulging in delicious aromas and conversing with your loved ones while for some people it meant taking some time off from their work to gobble down something they can barely taste,But for Edward Masen it meant no such thing for he had lunch not to indulge but to secure means for his sustenance for he choose fancy places for lunch not to escape from work but rather to it was in one of such meetings where three middle aged executives were droning on and on while his secretary toke notes rapidly her surf clam sits untouched they were at an upscale restaurant in Chicago Edward decided to forgo lunch seeing as the restaurant paid more attention to artistry rather than signaled the waiter and asked for another scotch and let his eyes wander around the pristine room it was during one of these such wanderings scotch glass in hand, when his eyes meet a pair of shining brown ones and neither of them could look away green mesmerized by brown their mesmerizing contest came to an end when the beholder of those green eyes was called to attention by a companion. Edward blinked and took a cautious sip of his scotch it burned but he barely paid attention he looked up and willed those brown eyes to look up again and they did.

An hour later Edward's associates had enough of the expensive platters and decided to take the meeting back to the office adding an "if u do not mind" at the end seeing as he was the boss he must not be commanded "Gentlemen you go ahead with out me I have some urgent business to attend" he said if they were surprised they did not show it after a quick round of good byes quicker than humanely possible they left and Edward in a bold move got up and went to the table housing his object of affection"excuse me miss" Edward said brown eyes looked up at first they were confused and they then turned warmer and a soft voice said" yes how may i help you" Edward smiled a bright smile flashing his pearly white teeth and said" I was wondering if you were here on a date?" sparing a barely there glance at her companion he continued " and if you are not might I be so bold as to ask you something?" "umm mr?" said bella, edward once again smiled his disarming smile and smoothly replied "edward please just edward" "ok edward no i am not on a date and since you are asking so polietly you can ask me your bold question" the moment the words left bella's mouth she knew has chartered into unfamiliar territory


	2. Chapter 2 and so they had a date

**DISCLAIMER-Stephenie meyer owns twilight and all the wonderful characters howerver the plot is mine read and enjoy and please leave reviews**

Edward stretched his legs trying to fit in in the small space and all the while trying to avoid touching his companion's smooth creamy legs a occasional and accidental touches were in no means enough for him but there was something about this women which made him want to be a gentleman he wanted her to see this side of him which has been reserved for the one and only special women in his life .Edward thought the better side of him had died with the only women whom he had reserved it for but how wrong had he been and for the first time Edward was happy to be wrong, so Edward had asked Bella for a date and she had agreed Bella had suggested this quaint little restaurant in the corner not because she thought Edward could not afford a luncheon in the fancy restaurant they meet at ,his tailored suit and leather shoes had made it clear to her that he was a man of means but because like Edward she detested the cuisine of the fancy place her friend mike had taken her to and unable to eat anything earlier she was now ravenous. "so Bella" at the sound of her name Bella looked up from the menu thankful that he has addressed her and she wouldn't have to use her peripherals anymore cause it was starting to hurt "who was that gentleman from the restaurant?""mike?" asked Bella, confused about why he was asking her about her friend on their date had she read things wrong did he actually invite her to know more about mike?was he... no he did not look like one but gay people are very handsome and her room mate's favorite quote of all time was "some where in the world when a girl cries a handsome guy turns out to be gay" did that mean? oh dear lord i hope not thought bella "um excuse me? miss are you alright?" Bella jolted from her reverie "oh yes yes i am alright i was just lost in my thoughts" and gave out an awkward laugh oh great now i am the queen of awkwardness "well then as i was saying did you like the restaurant ?" "yes the ambiance was good a bit sterile but i guess now a days sterile and modern can be considered anonymous" "and the food? was it to your liking?" asked edward, wow who says mr darcy exists only in austen land me bella swan have a austenward sitting right in front of me "umm it was delightful to look at but it is extremely lacking in the taste department" edward let out a hearty and genuine laugh "well it is not only me then you weren't very happy their either'' "ha ha ha no ""so edward what brought you to aliena on a saturday afternoon?" "work" replied edward and took a sip of his water "i had a meeting about with my employees" "your employees? does that mean you own that company?" "yes i do have you heard of masen incorporated?" asked edward glancing at the menu and then looked up to watch her reaction "yes i have they were involved with the feed the world campaign last year a pretty successfull campaign it was" replied bella with a slight smile "well that can be one way to put it, thats my company now" "you are edward masen?"yes edward masen juniour to be more precise i inherited the company from my father"" must be pretty hard?"asked bella with a worried look on her face "i beg your pardon?" said edward"it must be pretty hard to have such a ginormous responsibility on your shoulders?" "ginormous" smiled edward "whats that?" it means gigantically enormous , like really really big" bella flailed her arms to emphasize her point, edward laughed out loudly oh but what a magical sound it was like the harmonious tinkering of Christmas bells and bella fell in love with that sound his laughter was an wonderful sight to behold as well "well it is an ginormous responsibility in some ways seeing as most of my employees are daft and uncooped" replied edward with clinched eyebrows ,"do you like what you do Edward?""very" replied edward and he actually liked his job edward was kind of a man who used the word love easily the closest adjective he could assign to his work was "like" and he was grateful to bella for using his like instead of love "so bella" edward leaned his torso forward and placed his elbow on the table,bella's breathing hitched he was picture perfect too good to be true and otherworldly and as he leaned forward bella knew she was in trouble,"yes" she replied very very softly but their hot intense session was interrupted by the waiter who came to take their order" a watercress salad with black pepper bread stick and steamed shrimp for me and for the lady..." ,"i will have a chesse burger deluxe with a side of nuggets and iced ea to drink please" the waiter disappeared with a ok and thank you and edward tried to restart the conversation "so as i was saying bella what do you do?" ,"i work as an attorney at paul and wyatt" ,Edward smirked and said "paul and wyatt huh? one of the best in the country did you graduate from Harvard?","as a matter of fact I did was this a guess or have you been stalking me? if you are in fact some sort of stalkerish predator then i should warn you i have pepper spray in my purse and i know karate",Edward raised an eyebrow and gave her slim physique a once over without trying to be leery "you know karate? that I wouldn't have guessed and to answer your question its a mere case of observation,paul and wyatt spend their days scouting for talent in Harvard and yale" bella laughed at his statement her father had told her the exact same thing when she was applying for law school "your words reminds me of my father, he said the exact same things to me when I was applying for law school" " he is an intelligent man" said edward,edward could not help but notice a soft sadness come over her features when she talked about her father he was unsure about whether he should bring her father up again , her next words solved his dilemma "was an intelligent man he passed away two years back" "I am truly sorry bella, for your loss,I lost mine too when I was 18",generally edward avoided the topic of his family at any cost and if this sudden voluntary divulsion shocked him he did not show it"well then we both know what that feels like"whispered bella,hardly thought edward,their food arrived and after bella thanked the waiter and he graced her with a genuine smile,which edward did not like at all they centered their attention on their respective platters,"what's your favourite colour?" asked bella taking a sip from her iced tea edward's fork stopped mid way"favourite colour?" repeated edward " yes" replied bella,he looked like a little boy lost in the middle of a fair dripping ice cream cone in one hand balloon in another searching for his loved ones in the crowd of unknown faces it tugged at bella's heart ,"yes you know like what colour suits do you like wearing or what colour decor your bedroom is that sort off thing","I have suits mostly in black,grey and navy blue no other colour but I do have shirts and polos of few other colours and as for my bedroom its beige,but my favourite colour is blue and brown"replied edward staring at bella's depth full brown eyes it did not surpass bella's attention that he said blue while looking at the halter neck dress she was wearing and brown while staring at her eyes hope and warmth filled bella's hearts and while she was basking in that after glow edward asked her softly about her favourite colour "green" replied bella and was rewarded with a shy smile from him looking at edward's green eyes they were so easy to get lost in and suddenly edward dropped his fork , how he did it without creating the annoying clattering sound which bella hated baffled her,he reached for her hand and she allowed it "Isabella swan " he used her full name for the first time since hearing it from her at the beginning of their date,her name sounded complete when he used it the sound caressed both of their ears "Isabella Swan I want to see you again please tell me yes""yes" and they both stared at each other with goofy smiles in their face, they radiated an aura and another couple sitting beside looked at them and smiled and even their waiter who was coming to ask if they needed anything changed his course mid way with on a smile on his face,and so it was on that Saturday of October sitting in a restaurant table hands clasped together minutes after agreeing for a second date both edward and bella leaned in and had their first kiss

** PS- reviews=encouragement**


	3. Chapter 3 and so he asked

**DISCLAIMER-Stephanie Meyer owns twilight and all the wonderful characters however the plot is mine read and enjoy and please leave reviews**

One year three months later

"Time", it is a very relative element every one has a love and hate relation with it,for Edward cullen time was simply those figures which you have to crush to meet your deadlines and keep your job to him time was precisely limited to his silver Rolex with a sea green dial which was accurate to the fraction of a second and also displayed the direction . The countdown mechanism is constructed using a column wheel that extends through the main plate and a vertical clutch. The mechanism makes it possible for the wearer to program in advance of and official countdown time and then start the timer once the countdown has begun and the mechanism can be programmed to count down 0 to 10 minutes. It was one of a kind and first in it's class and edward never went anywhere without it until he met bella.

The first time he forgot to put on his prized rolex yatch master 2 was the morning after their fifth date,they had spend the night before eating a scrumptious meal which bella whipped up and on bella's couch while watching "p.s. i love you" and making out bella had begged edward to take their relation to the next level to which he dutifully of them were virgins but just like their first kiss and every kiss since then it had been other worldly and long after they were spend edward had pulled bella as close as he could and peppered her face with kisses while bella had looked at him with hazy eyes and dopey smile and pulled him close and whispered"i have fallen in love with you edward" at first edward's body became stiff and he looked like the lost boy from their first date in the restuarant but like always bella had soothed him and whispered"it's okay you don't have to say anything, I just want you to know that i love you and I am here for you" as he looked at the giving ,loving woman in front of him he had been over come by a strange feeling one he had been feeling quite often, his father's callous disposal of his mother after her death had left him scarred and angry he had disrespected the memory of the one woman he had loved above everyone before bella but he would no longer allow him to hold him back"oh bella, i ... i...love you i have since i first saw you at that restaurant i.. " he was breathing quickly and rapidly having difficulty finding words but they both needed for the words to come out so as bella held him closer and he struggled "i am so afraid of loosing you i lost my mother at a young age and my father remarried within a year he discarded her so easily ever since i met you i have not felt like myself i am feeling more and i do not ever want to go back again to what I was before you i need you" and he held on to bella like she was her anchor he held on to her like a child holds on to a balloon afraid that it would fly away to another world and as bella held on equally tightly to him she knew that she had found her reason for living morning after their confessions edward was running late as he dressed hurriedly in his last night's clothes grimacing at the unclean under wear while bella sat amused perched on her bed "if u do not want that under wear I have some clean ones for you"In an instant edward was at her side crumpled under wear in his hand "which bastard's extra under wear is lying around your apartment,tell me the name and i will kill him" he hissed "calm down my mafia man"edward liked her my man very much and it dissolved some of his anger"I was talking about my underwear" bella leaped from her bed and opened a drawer in her dresser"we have lacy, cotton, silky,thongs granny panties virgin white blah blah blah..." hardly had bella finished reciting that edward jumped her and two hours later when edward got ready he heard bella mumbling"commando saturdayyys good" before she drifted off edward chuckled quitley and after a quick kiss on her fore head had taken off for work he did not think of the watch all the way to his office only during the lunch meeting while thinking of calling bella had he given a thought to his watch and on looking he found his wrist empty

The second time he forgot his watch was all bella's have been dating for about five months at that point and were living together everyone told them that were moving too fast but in their hearts they knew that there was no point in delaying what they both very badly wanted because in doing so they would only hurt each other" screw every one" edward had said and bella laughing at his words had whole heatedly agreed with morning edward left for work when bella was in the shower and when he checked his wrist while dictating his schedule to his secretary he found his watch missing he though the watch must have come loose because he remembers putting it on right before that searing kiss from Bella. A few moments later while on a meeting with his board of directors he got a text from bella saying"missing me?" their textual and email banter was pretty normal so as edward fondly started to form his reply he realised that bella's e mail felt different was she talking about only herself or he replied with you have to be to know when Bella texted saying who are u mising more? edward realized that while that kiss bella had made good use of his distraction and unclasped his watch from his hand "u better be ready for some punishment tonight" "can't wait,i have been a bad girl"

So as time passed and the flowers in their house grew like their love and desire for each other exactly one year and three months later three days before each other while watching the christmas carol bella's favourite christmas movie which edward had grown fond of too,on their couch snuggling with hot chocolate and a scotch edward got down on one knee and kissed her reverently and asked "Isabella swan will u do the extraordinary honour of becoming my wife"and bella had oh so softly and happily said"yes yes yes yes i will marry you oh edward"and as snow enveloped their house and joy to the world began blaring from the tv the newly engaged couple kissed and whispered their "I love you's"

**PS- reviews=encouragement**


End file.
